A reflective display device can display a picture by utilizing environment light as an illumination source. In practical application of the reflective display device, when being in a weak light environment or in a darkroom environment, the reflective display device has lower brightness and poor display effect.
In order to obtain good display effect in the weak light environment or in the darkroom environment, generally, a front light source is added into the reflective display device to assist displaying of the reflective display device. However, the front light source in a conventional reflective display device is usually achieved by cooperating a scattering film of the reflective display device with a front light guide plate. In the front light source of such structure, outgoing of light occurs in both sides of the light guide plate, which leads to dramatically decrease of the contrast in a dark state displaying (namely in the weak light environment or in the darkroom environment), thereby causing reduced colour gamut and poor display effect.